WO2007/056839 discloses such a composite material comprising lignocellulosic fibers arranged in a thermoplastic matrix.
Such composite materials are sensitive to humidity.
One of the objects of the invention is to propose a manufacturing method with which a composite material may be obtained, comprising lignocellulosic fibers, which is not very sensitive to humidity.